Samantha Carter
thumb Samantha Carter is een astrofysicus, ingenieur en piloot. Ze had een belangrijke rol in het tot stand komen van het Stargate programma en als lid van SG-1. Tevens was ze de leider van de Atlantis expeditie voor één jaar. Ze wordt gezien als Aarde's grootste expert op het gebied van de Stargate en een groot aantal andere alien technologie. In 2009 werd Carter de bevelvoerder van de Daedalus-klasse schip, de George Hammond, die eigenlijk de Phoenix zou heten maar hernaamd werd naar het overleiden van Generaal Hammond, een voormalig leider van het Stargate programma. Biografie Samantha Carter is de dochter van Debra Carter en Jacob Carter, een Majoor-Generaal in de luchtmacht. Ze is geboren op 29 December en heeft een broer, Mark Carter die twee kinderen heeft, David en Lisa. In 2003 vertelde ze Aden Corso dat ze Samantha was genoemd omdat haar vader graag een jongetje had gehad. Stargate SG-1 - Forsaken Als kind zijnde zat Sam vaak in de wilg in de achtertuin. Op zonnige dagen klonk de wind die door de bladeren ruiste precies zoals de regen als ze haar ogen sluitte. Stargate SG-1 - Gemini Haar moeder zong vaak het liedje "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" voor haar toen ze nog klein was. Stargate SG-1 - Grace Haar moeder stierf begin jaren tachtig, toen Sam twaalf was. Ze gaf haar vader hiervan de schuld, omdat hij haar op zou halen van het vliegveld maar dat niet gedaan had. Samantha's moeder nam toen een taxi en had een fataal ongeluk. Uiteindelijk vergaf Sam haar vader, maar Mark was daar pas toe in staat na vele jaren vervreemding. Stargate SG-1 - Seth, The Devil You Know, Entity, Ascension Ze was uitzonderlijk slim en haalde haar ph.D in astrofysica met grondig kennis van kwantummechanica terwijl ze studeerde aan de luchtmacht academie. Ze werkte twee jaar voor het Pentagon, en klokte meer dan honderd uur in vijandelijk gebied tijdens de Golfoorlog. In 1993 werd ze overgeplaatst om aan het Stargate project te werken, twee jaar voordat Daniel Jackson die kans kreeg, en ze was een actief lid van de groep wetenschappers die de ontwikkeling van de Dialing computer overzagen. Kapitein Carter geloofde dat zij deel had moeten zijn van het team dat voor het eerst door de Stargate reisde, met Kolonel Jack O'Neill en Daniel Jackson. De reden dat zij hier niet voor gekozen was was het feit dat de missie snel uitgevoerd moest worden. Stargate SG-1 - Children of the Gods, Secrets, Prodigy 1997 Twee jaar na de eerste Abydos missie kreeg Carter de kans om met O'Neill naar Abydos te reizen als zijn tweede-in-bevel, om uit te zoeken of de Goa'uld aanvallers die eerder op Aarde waren gekomen van die planeet afkomstig waren. Ondanks het feit dat ze grondige wetenschappelijke kennis had over de Stargate was ze niet voorbereid op haar eerste reis, en na aankomst op Abydos moest ze een moment bijkomen. Ze begon echter al snel met het onderzoeken van de Abydos Stargate en de Dial Home Device. Na Daniel Jackson ontmoet te hebben ging Carter met hem en O'Neill naar de Abydos cartouche, waar ze ontdekte dat de Stargate naar vele honderden werelden kon reizen. Ze kwam tot de conclusie dat ze de computer op Aarde makkelijk kon programmeren om de nodige wijzigingen door te voeren. Samen met de rest van het team keerde ze terug naar Aarde nadat Apophis de pyramide van Abydos had aangevallen. Nadat ze het adres van Apophis' thuiswereld, Chulak, van Majoor Louis Ferretti had gekregen werd ze toegewezen tot O'Neill's SG-1 team. Ze reisden al snel met Majoor Charles Kawalsky's SG-2 naar Chulak. Toen ze daar een dorp ontdekten werden ze gevangen genomen en opgesloten in een cel met andere Abydoniërs. Dankzij het werk van O'Neill kon Apophis' First Prime, Teal'c, overtuigd worden zich bij hen te voegen, en samen ontsnapten zij en keerden terug naar Aarde.Stargate SG-1 - Children of the Gods Ze bleef een deel van SG-1 na die missie en werd een van Stargate Command's beste officieren. Ze werd also een van de briljantste wetenschappers en experts van buitenaardse technologie. Ze was verloofd met Kapitein Jonas Hanson, maar brak de relatie af toen ze vond dat ze niet bij elkaar pasten vanwege Hanson's dominantie. Stargate SG-1 - The First Commandment Carter kregen een nauwe relatie met een meisje van een planeet genaamd Hanka, Cassandra, en riskeerde haar leven om het meisje bij te staan toen ze geloofden dat zij een tijdbom was. Cassandra werd uiteindelijk geadopteerd door Dr. Janet Fraiser, waardoor zij en Sam door de jaren heen goede vrienden werden. Stargate SG-1 - Singularity 1998 Tijdens haar tweede jaar bij Stargate Command werd Carter overgenomen door een Tok'ra symbiote, Jolinar of Malkshur, die zichzelf uiteindelijk opofferde om haar te redden van de Ashrak Edrekh, een hooggeplaatste huurmoordenaar die achter Jolinar aan was gestuurd. Deze ervaring gaf Carter de herinneringen van de Tok'ra en de proteïne markering in haar bloed waarmee ze andere Goa'uld en Tok'ra kon voelen. Stargate SG-1 - In the Line of Duty, Need, Thor's Chariot Door gebruik te maken van deze herinneringen leidde Carter SG-1 naar een planeet waar de Tok'ra zich schuil hielden. Kort daarvoor had ze ontdekt dat haar vader stervende was door kanker. Ze haalde hem over om een gastheer te worden voor de stervende Selmak om goede wil te tonen en raakte bevriend met Martouf. Stargate SG-1 - Secrets, The Tok'ra, Deel 1, The Tok'ra, Deel 2 1999 Carter werd later gepromoveerd tot Majoor. Stargate SG-1 - Fair Game Jolinar's herinneringen waren nog een keer nodig om Carter's vader en Selmak te redden van Netu, een maan die als Sokar's gevangenis diende. Stargate SG-1 - Jolinar's Memories, The Devil You Know 2000 Carter werd samen met Teal'c naar Thor's schip gestraald door O'Neill toen het schip vol zat met Replicatoren. Nadat het schip vernietigd was en ze terug waren op Aarde ging Carter naar Othala om te helpen met de coördinatie van de verdediging tegen de Replicatoren. Carter kwam met het idee om de O'Neill te gebruiken om de Replicatoren weg te lokken en op te blazen. Stargate SG-1 - Nemesis, Small Victories Kort daarna overtuigde de Tok'ra Anise Carter, O'Neill en Jackson ervan de Ataknik armband te testen. De armbanden vergrootten hun fysieke vaardigheden, maar verminderden hun beoordelingsvermogen. De drie gingen op een niet goedgekeurde missie door de Stargate, waarbij de armbanden loslieten. Deze missie maakte dat Carter en O'Neill er later van verdacht werden Za'tarcs te zijn, een misverstand dat pas opgelost kon worden toen ze hun gevoelens voor elkaar toegaven. Carter was echter genoodzaakt Martouf te doden met een Zat'nik'tel. Stargate SG-1 - Upgrades, Divide and Conquer 2001 Na Cronus' Ha'tak gestolen te hebben was SG-1 van plan het schip te gebruiken om de Tok'ra te helpen met hun evacuatie. Tanith, a spion van Apophis, stuurde woord naar zijn meester, die zijn floot naar de planeet bracht. Carter en haar vader kwamen met een plan om de vloot te vernietigen: ze bliezen de zon van Vorash op. Het plan werkte, maar de Ha'tak waar Jacob Carter en SG-1 in zaten werd naar een ander sterrenstelsel gestuurd, samen met Apophis' moederschip. de Replicators slaagden erin beide schepen te infecteren, maar SG-1 maakte dat de Ha'tak, met Apophis en de Replicators erin, op Delmak neerstortte. Stargate SG-1 - Exodus, Enemies Daaropvolgend deed Carter onderzoek naar een wapen op Velona, waar ze een Ancient tegenkwam die haar per ongeluk flauw liet vallen. Na haar terugkeer naar Aarde nam ze verlof, maar Orlin, de Ancient, volgde haar en de twee begonnen verliefd te worden. Echter, de NID hield Carter in de gaten, en Orlin keerde terug naar Velona om het wapen te vernietigen, waarbij hij omkwam. Stargate SG-1 - Ascension Carter werd ontvoerd door mannen die ingehuurd waren door Adrian Conrad, die ongeneeslijk ziek was. Hij liet haar gevangennemen omdat hij een Goa'uld symbiote had en zichzelf daarmee wilde genezen. Hij had Carter nodig om een manier te vinden de symbiote te doden zonder zelf om te komen, zoals het geval was met Jolinar van Malkshur. Hij wist echter niet dat Jolinar haar eigen leven had opgegeven om Carter te redden, en Jack O'Neill slaagde erin Carter te bevreiden. Stargate SG-1 - Desperate Measures 2002 Na de dood van Daniel Jackson begonnen O'Neill en Teal'c zich terug te trekken in zichzelf, waardoor Carter wrok koesterde. Ze was minder vijandig tegenover Jonas Quinn, maar was er geen voorstander van hem lid te laten worden van SG-1. Op dat moment werd de Aarde aangevallen door Anubis, die probeerde de Stargate op te blazen door hem gedurende lange tijd actief te hebben. Nadat Jonas Quinn Carter op het idee had gebracht de Stargate de ruimte in te vliegen probeerde ze O'Neill ervan te overtuigen hem lid te laten worden van SG-1, waar ze uiteindelijk in slaagde.Stargate SG-1 - Redemption, Deel 1, Redemption, Deel 2 2003 Toen de menselijke Replicators op Hala verschenen kreeg Carter een band met Fifth, die ze ervan overtuigde hen te helpen met het stoppen van de andere Replicators. Jack O'Neill beval Carter Fifth achter te laten, waar ze zich erg schuldig over voelde.Stargate SG-1 - Unnatural Selection Toen Daniel Jackson weer menselijke vorm aannam en terugkeerde naar SG-1 maakte Anubis de nieuwe Kull krijgers, en Carter hielp bij het ontwerpen van een wapen om hen uit te schakelen. Stargate SG-1 - Evolution, Deel 1, Evolution, Deel 2, Death Knell 2004 Carter ging uiteindelijk op een date met Pete Shanahan, die ze kende via haar broer. Carter ontwikkelde gevoelens voor hem en ze begonnen elkaar regelmatig te zien.Stargate SG-1 - Chimera Nadat Jack O'Neill de kennis van de Ancients in zijn brein kreeg werd hij in een stasis pod gestopt om zijn leven te redden. Carter slaagde erin Elizabeth Weir ervan te overtuigen haar samen met Teal'c naar het Othala stelsel te laten gaan, waar ze Thor's hulp zochten. Carter werd gevangen door Fifth, en hij martelde haar en probeerde haar ervan te overtuigen dat hij van haar hield, maar uiteindelijk liet hij haar gaan. Carter werd toen gepromoveerd tot Luitenant Kolonel en kreeg het bevel over SG-1 omdat O'Neill werd gepromoveerd tot Brigadier Generaal en het bevel kreeg over Stargate Command. Kort daarna raakte ze verloofd met Pete Shanahan. Niemand was zich ervan bewust dat Fifth een Replicator-kloon van Carter had gemaakt.Stargate SG-1 - New Order, Deel 1, New Order, Deel 2, Affinity 2005 De Atlantis expeditie slaagde erin een korte connectie met Aarde te maken, en Carter en Walter Harriman ontvingen hun bericht. Stargate Atlantis - Letters from Pegasus Toen de Replicators, geleid door een kloon van Carter, de melkweg begonnen over te nemen doodden zij de meeste van de System Lords. Carter probeerde samen met Thor om de disruptor weer te laten werken, maar ze slaagden daar niet in. Toen ze leerden van het bestaan van het Dakara superwapen slaagden Carter en haar vader erin het apparaat te gebruiken om alle Replicators in één keer uit te schakelen, waardoor ook de Goa'uld grotendeels vernietigd werden. Daarna begon ze te twijfelen over haar verloving met Shanahan, en toen haar vader overleed beëindigde ze de relatie. Stargate SG-1 - Reckoning, Deel 1, Reckoning, Deel 2, Threads Carter overtuigde SG-1 ervan de Time Jumper die ze op Harold Maybourne's planeet gevonden hadden te gebruiken om terug te reizen in de tijd en de ZPM van Ra te stelen. Horus bewakers vonden het schip echter en daardoor raakte SG-1 gestrand in het verleden. Carter, O'Neill en Teal'c werden daar gedood, en Ra nam de Stargate mee toen hij de Aarde verliet, waardoor de geschiedenis veranderde. Echter, een alternatieve Carter, O'Neill en Teal'c reisden ook terug in de tijd, en slaagden erin om de geschiedenis weer te herstellen met de hulp van Daniel Jackson. Stargate SG-1 - Moebius, Deel 1, Moebius, Deel 2 Na de val van de Goa'uld viel SG-1 ook uiteen, en Carter ging in Area 51 werken, waar ze de leiding nam over Stargate's onderzoeksafdeling. Carter kwam in eerste instantie niet terug toen Cameron Mitchell SG-1 weer probeerde te herenigen, maar hielp hen wel de Ori Supergate van Kallana te vernietigen. Stargate SG-1 - Avalon, Deel 1, Beachhead Later kwam ze terug en werd weer officiëel lid van SG1. Stargate SG-1 - Ex Deus Machina Toen de Ori plaag op Aarde aankwam nam Orlin weer menselijke vorm aan om hen te helpen met het vinden van een medicijn, waar Carter hem bij hielp. Uiteindelijk slaagden zij hierin, maar Orlin leed aan breinschade en geheugenverlies. Stargate SG-1 - The Fourth Horseman, Deel 1, The Fourth Horseman, Deel 2 2006 Tijdens het bestuderen van Merlin's data werden Cameron Mitchell, Daniel Jackson en Carter naar een alternatieve dimensie gestuurd. Daniel las daar de informatie en leerde over de Sangraal, een wapen om ascended wezens mee te doden. Later reisde Carter naar een Supergate om een verbinding te maken met het sterrenstelsel van de Ori, maar zat daar tijdelijk vast toen de supergate geactiveerd werd. Ze werd later gered doordat Mitchell de Odyssey aanstuurde om Carter binnen te halen. Stargate Atlantis - McKay and Mrs. Miller 2007 Ze werd tijdens een missie neergeschoten door een Ori soldaat toen ze probeerde een dorp tegen de Ori te beschermen door het met een van Merlin's uitvindingen te laten verdwijnen, maar herstelde hier volledig van. Stargate SG-1 - The Road Not Taken Ze was onderdeel van het team dat het sterrenstelsel van de Alteran's infiltreerde om de Ark of Truth te vinden en de Ori te stoppen. Ze moest uiteindelijk echter de hergeboorte van de Replicators tegenhouden. Stargate Atlantis - Adrift Nadat ze de stad gevonden hadden hielp ze met de landing op M35-117 voordat ze terugkeerde naar de Aarde om Henry Landry in te lichten. Stargate Atlantis - Reunion Tijdens deze periode ging ze op een missie met John Sheppard's team, met als resultaat dat ze Fenrir ontdekten, blijkbaar de laatste overlevende Asgard, die daarheen was gestuurd door zijn volk. Ondanks zijn verdriet en woede over de ondergang van zijn ras gaf hij Carter de beschikking over zijn schip zodat ze een Wraith schip tegen konden houden. Stargate Atlantis: Nightfall 2008 Carter riep zowel de Daedalus als de Apollo terug naar Atlantis om te helpen de Asurans voorgoed te verslaan en hun planeet te vernietigen. Stargate Atlantis - Trio Kort nadat ze Teyla Emmagan van Michael Kenmore hadden gered keerde ze terug naar de Aarde voor een uitgebreide evaluatie van haar eerste jaar als leider van Atlantis, en om de extractie ceremonie van Ba'al's laatset kloon bij te wonen. Ze kreeg echter al direct te horen dat ze niet terug zou keren naar Atlantis en dat Richard Woolsey haar zou vervangen. Stargate: Continuum 2009 Carter voerde tijdelijk het bevel over Stargate Command toen Henry Landry een taakeenheid in Washington D.C. leidde. Tijdens die periode coördineerde ze de strijdkrachten van de Aarde samen met Majoor Paul Davies van Homeworld Security omdat de planeet werd bedreigt door de Wraith Super-hive. Toen Landry terugkeerde nam Carter het commando van het nieuwe Daedalus-klasse schip, de George Hammond. Stargate Universe - Air, Deel 1 Later voerde ze het bevel over haar schip tijdens een gevecht met de Lucian Alliance boven een andere Icarus-achtige planeet. Echter, toen ook deze planeet een kritieke toestand naderde gaf ze het bevel terug te trekken. Ze was gedwongen om hyperspace te betreden voordat twee van haar piloten terug waren.Stargate Resistance Referenties Categorie:Individuen Categorie:Tau'ri Categorie:SG-1 leden de:Samantha Carter en:Samantha Carter es:Samantha Carter fr:Samantha Carter it:Samantha Carter